


Someone Save Us

by Onceyourempire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I hope to someday get paid to punch people in the heart because apparently I am really good at it, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onceyourempire/pseuds/Onceyourempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You give and give and give and he saved you without trying.</p><p>You die with no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Save Us

**Author's Note:**

> I have Forcing the Truth to update and a commission to write but instead I do this. Derp. I was listening to Heaven Help Us by My Chemical Romance when I wrote this, which is where the title comes from! I posted this on Tumblr first and apparently a few people are upset with me for punching them in the emotional dick.
> 
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Also I guess I really like writing derpy little Bro and Dave ficlets? Or anything Bro and Dave. I someday hope to be known as The Queen of All Things Strider. Yes.

How much have you given for him?

Since the moment you found him in a pit, you threw your heart and soul into making him happy, into making him a decent human, into making sure he was ready.

He has become all of those things and more. He flourished beyond your wildest dreams. You are so fucking proud. You look at him sometimes and all you feel is your heart being weird because you know that you helped him be this person. In making him a good person, you have made yourself a good person. You saved him and he saved you.

You would never say any of this to his face, just like you would never tell him that he is (as cliche as the phrase is) your pride and your joy. He started out as nothing more than a baby rolling in the dust and now he’s- he’s almost a man and dammit if you weren’t trained to hold yourself together at all times the thought would make you cry. You don’t know if they are happy or pained tears. He is almost a man and you are barely a man (always have been, you grew up fast and then stayed in that stage too long, where is your childhood now and when will your adulthood come?) and together you make the most kick-ass team this side of everywhere.

He played the game, as you knew he would.

How much are you giving for him?

You beat him, again and again, then leave him to pick up his dignity as you fly off to take care of more important matters.

You fight the enemies he doesn’t know he has, as you always have. You like to let him fight his own battles unless he wasn’t ready. He’s damn ready but not for these monsters. They are not under his bed or in his closet, no, and they are too strong for even you.

You strife once, twice, and he doesn’t even know. He thinks you beat him down and left him a chump.

How much will you give for him?

These are you last thoughts as you lay bleeding on the stone with your sunglasses gone (these monsters, this monster, they’re ruthless. They destroy you and then take your last defense and leave you blind and broken) with a sword in your chest and tears in your eyes. You can’t defend him any longer. You have done your best and you hope it is enough. You hope he doesn’t find you- your last desperate wish to protect your charge. You think he could handle it but no one should have to handle seeing their only family shoved open, cold and gone, died protecting them from the things they have never seen.

You have given your life, your heart, your everything for your little brother.

You are Dave Strider and you do not regret a thing.

You die with a smile on your face.


End file.
